Saved from Sin
by Colliequest
Summary: Some think that life exists just to have a good time. But what of eternity? Why is it so different when you're about to face your death? A sinful old man stands on the brink of eternity.


I wrote this story a month or two back, actually, but only recently discovered that FFN has a section for the Bible. No way! Awesome, right? Normally I write Alvin and the Chipmunk fanfiction, but this was an inspiration directly from God. As a philosophical person, I love these fics that share my take on life. May this story help you in some way.

DISCLAIMER: No need for one, everything belongs to God anyway and He gave me permission to write this. ;)

START STORY:

The gnarled old man sat on his crude bunk. His name was Jerry Buck. He was in death row for 1st degree murder and to be executed within the hour. Did it really matter? He'd had a life full of fun. Parties, drinking, gambling, drugs you name it, he'd done it. He'd had a good time doing those things, too. Jerry figured that was what mattered. He had no reason to worry, he thought. And yet, he couldn't shake this fear, this unshakable fear that kept on tearing away at his very soul. He tried not to dwell on it. But it just wouldn't leave him alone.

As cold drops of perspiration beaded on his hardened brow, Jerry's life flashed before his eyes. Namely, 70 years back. Into his childhood. Ah! His childhood! How he longed to have those happy, carefree days back now! Especially now! As he was taken back through the sands of time, one memory in particular stuck out: that of a small, but cheerfully sunny room. The walls were a relaxing shade of blue and there was a table in the center with several chairs around it. This room had been a part of the church his family had attended all those years ago. It was where the pastor's wife, a jolly woman in her '60s, had taught Sunday School to the neighborhood children. With great enthusiasm, she had read stories out of some book called the Bible about a man named Jesus. Not just a man, but a man that was God the Son made flesh, come down to Earth save any who believed in Him. Or so the old lady had said. The man chuckled. Who believed that stuff anymore? Not that he had anything against the Sunday School teacher who had taught it-in fact, she had been a wonderful person, always thinking of others. He wished he could recall her name.

Thinking of others come to think of it, she had also been the happiest person he had ever known. Why had that been? She hadn't been rich. In fact, she and her husband had been very poor, and they were always giving to others. Her son had even died in a car accident, or so he was told. "But God is faithful." She had said. "He always knows what's best and we don't always understand why-we just have to trust Him." Jerry had decided that was foolish as he'd gotten older. Yet, she was always to joyful and despite her poverty never lacked for anything.

And Jerry himself? He couldn't honestly say that he was a happy man. Fact was, he was the most miserable person he knew. And yet he had had everything in life that he could think of! The happiness he had gotten from stealing things, getting high, getting drunk and the like never lasted long. He thought of his old Sunday School teacher again. Thinking of others the thought resounded in his mind. Could that be why she had been so happy? Jerry thought this out and tried to remember things she had said that might hint at the reason for her happiness. She had said that Jesus was a friend that sticks closer than a brother. A loving friend who always knew how to solve the problems one may encounter in life. His thoughts wandered to the stories she used to tell about Him. Jesus' miracles, His trial by those who despised Him, His cruel death on the cross, His resurrection from the dead three days later, and His promise to completely forgive anyone who would believe in Him. Salvation, they had called it. A free gift from God Himself to mankind.

Something beckoned him to accept this gift. It all seemed so real right now he hesitated should he take it? Jerry Buck stood, and knelt next to his bunk.  
"Dear Lord," he began, trying to keep his voice steady. "I know I'm a dirty, rotten, selfish old man. I know that I don't deserve your gift. But I also know that you'll accept my trust in You anyway. I repent of my sins and accept your gift. Please come into my heart. Amen."  
As he got up off his tired, old knees, he felt a change inside him. No longer did he feel like something was missing, no longer did fear cloud his heart. He felt so happy and joyful that he simply had to sing about it. And he did. The song he chose was one he had heard all those years back in church with his family. The only hymn he could remember, in fact. Amazing Grace.  
_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_  
_That saved a wretch like me...._  
_I once was lost but now am found,_  
_Was blind, but now, I see._

_T'was Grace that taught..._  
_my heart to fear._  
_And Grace, my fears relieved._  
_How precious did that Grace appear..._  
_the hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares..._  
_we have already come._  
_T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far..._  
_and Grace will lead us home._

He stopped there. "'God will lead us home' " he repeated, beaming. "I'll be going there any minute now!"  
Suddenly, a voice was heard behind him. "Hey, buddy, what's the singing for?" Jerry turned around. He smiled warmly when he saw a young police officer standing outside his cell, keys in hand. "I'm glad you asked! I must tell you, I've just been saved from my sins by Jesus! And I can't wait to go home to Heaven to see Him!"  
An impatient look flashed across the officer's face, but only for a split second. "Sure you are. Anyway, I'm here to take you outside to be hanged."  
If it was even possible, Jerry's face beamed all the more. "Wonderful!"  
The officer rolled his eyes; he didn't feel like dealing with this loon. "Yeah whatever." He unlocked the cell. Jerry came forward to accept the handcuffs he placed on his hands. "C'mon."  
Jerry walked out with a spring in his step. "Good sir, would you permit me to tell you the reason for my joy? I know you must think I'm nuts." At this, Jerry chuckled. "But I have a good reason to be happy-the best reason in the world!"

Half an hour later, the young officer sat in the break room, enjoying a hot cup of coffee. He was talking eagerly to his comrades about the man that he had led out to be hanged this morning. He had never seen anyone as happy to die as Jerry Buck had been. Finally, he told how the old guy had shared with him the plan of Salvation. "And," he said, smiling as he pointed at himself. "I, too, have accepted that gift. Will you?"


End file.
